


adrift

by kidcomrade



Series: 3/5 sentence fanfics [8]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, crossover AU, one day i will make this an actual thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidcomrade/pseuds/kidcomrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranger Mori and Ranger Ackerman are drift compatible, but outside the Jaeger they rarely exchange words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	adrift

The first drift is rough. There is blood, and there are tears, and there is _fear_ , crushing, primal; there are monsters, and not all are towering, otherworldly giants.

They sit before the motionless Jaeger. Mako takes the younger girl’s hand and squeezes, an affirmation. 

There is nothing left to say.


End file.
